


Heartbeat

by jacinth



Series: Safe & Sound [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Harry, Blood Drinking, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drug Use, It sounds darker than it is, Louis hates humanity, M/M, Protective Louis, Sex Club, Vampire Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatred.</p><p>Hatred like nothing he's ever felt in his long life rises up inside of him for the woman he left slumped on the sofa. She deserves death. Death by his hand. Slow and painful.</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis is a vampire out for a good time and a decent meal, but when he goes home with a woman and discovers her neglected baby son, a protectiveness he's never felt before comes to the surface, tempting him to end her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of no where while I was watching Interview With A Vampire a few days ago.

The nineties, Louis thinks, are the worst decade yet.  
  
The bass is pulsing through Louis' slight form as he prowls around the crowd of lecherous humans. These fools. Completely heedless of the predator among them -too caught up in their own selfish ends to take notice, and ripe for the picking. _Lucky for him_.

Louis scans the dark room for the hundredth time that night using his unparalleled vision and sense of smell that allows him to search through the writhing, grinding bodies for what he's looking for. He doesn't want someone with an STD - he can't pick it up but he prefers the taste of untainted blood – something that's almost extinct these days.

Wrinkling his nose at a blonde woman in the corner who is moaning while she rides two cocks, Louis walks back around to the bar, perhaps he should try another place, somewhere less... trashy. Right. He'll have to move to another planet to achieve that one. Okay, _perhaps_ he's a tad snobbish, but really, _humanity_ _these days_. They are... to put it mildly, revolting, disease ridden pigs ready for the slaughter. Harsh, although true. The longer he lives, the more Louis grows to loath humanity and all it's filth, greed and gluttony for _everything._ Sex, money, sex, money. Not that it's much different from his own time, though back then people had the decency to be less blatant about their corrupt perversions, and this is coming from a hundred and ninety-eight year old vampire. Go figure.

Louis is nearly to the exit when he sees her. A tall, slender brunette woman with emerald green eyes and pale skin. Skin that hums with clean blood... if you don't count the opiates currently rushing through her system. Now _that_ , is something Louis can work with. Every now and again he'll drink from someone who's sloshed or high off drugs just so he can feel the rush too. Alcohol and drugs have no direct affect on him, so if he wants to feel that buzz, he has to find someone who has consumed it. It isn't something he does often, but tonight, he's going to indulge.

It doesn't take much, a little flirting, a few dirty words whispered in her ear to wet her... _appetite_ , and she's his for the taking. 

“Come home with me.” She pants against his jaw once they're outside the club. Louis inhales then, taking in her scent now that it's not dampened by sweaty bodies and sex. His nose wrinkles slightly as he catches the scent of men. Not just one, but many. He can pick out at least five distinct scents though it mattered little to him, it's her blood he wants, not her sloppy pussy. He prefers taking his time feeding so he accepts her offer, allowing her to lead him down the street instead of just sinking his teeth in right there in the alley.  
  
She lives close and the building she leads him into seems more like a crack house than an apartment complex. Once inside, she attempts to kiss him again, spreading her legs and begging with both her words and the scent of her arousal. This is one offer he _will_  turn down. Louis shoves the woman against the wall, sinking his lengthening fangs into her throat while she moans and writhes under him. He smells her release seconds later. A vampires bite is more akin to pleasure than pain, and in the morning she will think she's had the best lay of her life, even though Louis has no plans to do more than feed. She's on drugs after all, he's not  _that_ depraved.

Louis is so lost in the feeding and the consequent buzz brought on by the drugs in her system, that he misses the other heartbeat coming from inside the shitty little apartment.

It isn't until he's sated his hunger that he hears the tiny sniffles. There is someone else here.

Ripping himself away from the woman who passed out moments ago - the drugs, orgasm and blood loss knocking her out cold – Louis wipes his mouth and follows the tiny noises into a small room at the back of the apartment.

Shock, disgust and protectiveness are an odd combination of emotions for one to feel all at once, yet here he is, feeling all of them and other emotions he can't quite put a name to as he stares at the baby huddled in the crib, hugging a stuffed bear and looking up at him with terrified, tear filled _emerald_ _green_ eyes. This little boy is the woman's (he doesn't even know her name) son.

Stepping closer, Louis gasps. He doesn't know a lot about children, but he knows they – especially _bab_ _ies -_ aren't supposed to be so... _thin_. For the first time in his immortal life, Louis feels the urge to vomit up his dinner - though it will probably scare the small baby boy if he sees a stranger throwing up blood.  
  
Hatred.

Hatred like nothing he's ever felt in his long life rises up inside of him for the woman he left slumped on the sofa. She deserves death. Death by his hand. Slow and painful.

Clenching his fists, he resists the urge to go back out there and finish her off, and moves closer to the small boy, causing a whimper to leave his tiny mouth. He's obviously terrified of what Louis will do to him and another wave of disgust washes over him. God only knows what had happened to this baby boy when his mother passed out after fucking the men she brings home. Before he can think, Louis has the malnourished baby in his arms. He smells sweet and innocent despite not being bathed or having his diaper changed in god knows how long.

The boy stopped crying and is now looking at him with wide eyes. Louis stares back for a moment before he tightens his arms around the tiny, frail body and walks around the room, looking for anything that will tell him the boy's name. He finds the birth certificate in the closet among the meagre baby supplies.

Harry Edward Styles. And according to his date of birth, he's just over one year old. Jesus Christ, he looks so much younger. 

Grinding his teeth, Louis contemplates for a moment, he _could_ drop him off at a church, or the hospital, but, one look at the little boy's face and his mind is made up.

“Hi Harry,” he whispers softly, “I'm Louis and I'm taking you away from here.”  
  
Not bothering with any of the baby things -he has plenty of money- Louis folds the birth certificate and shoves it in his pocket. He hands Harry his stuffed bear and walks out of the room, forcing himself not to look at the woman as they pass the sofa so he doesn't snap her neck.

Louis closes the door behind him and presses his lips to the baby's dirty hair.“You're mine now, Harry. I don't know a lot... or _anything_ really about kids, but I'm going to do my best for you.”

The baby stares at him for a long moment, then wraps his little arms around Louis' neck, laying his matted head of hair on his shoulder.

If Louis was capable of crying, he would have flooded the building.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a three part story, as the plot bunnies are not satisfied yet. Should I?
> 
> Also, Louis was changed at 20 if anyone is wondering. And Anne is NOT Harry's mother in this. I didn't give her a name but I was picturing Kristen Stewart as his mum for some reason.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think of this! xo.


End file.
